Calling Back
by SilverShark15
Summary: Sequel to Phone Call. A Twitch Plays Pokémon Fic. AJ went on. He went on to his adventure until he hears about Team Rocket taking over Goldenrod. A little worried, he decides to head home for a quick check-up. On the way, why not get Joey's Number back? AJ/Joey, AU/OoC, AJ's PoV.


**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** AJ/Joey.

**Note(s):** _Sequel to "Phone Call", please read that first before this_.

Yes, I've been watching "Twitch Plays Pokémon", and it's a hilarious game. As much as I adore Gold with other people, I adore Gold with Joey in this one ( Gold being named "AJDNNW" for this fic ). So, this is where the idea comes from.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**AJ's PoV**

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" I practically screamed.

After hours of spinning and sliding around Pryce's gym-I admit, it was kind fun while I was at it-I finally got to Pryce himself, and beat the Gym itself. I did manage to beat him with Brian. Ever since I got Brian & Hooters out of the daycare, I decided to evolve Brian, and beat Pryce with it. It's growing as strong as Lazorgator, but not that strong. Maybe my other Pokemon could catch up, after all. Lazorgator needs a break, after all.

This makes me think of a conversation Joey and I had.

I miss him so much.

Right after I got a call from Prof. Elm though, I started to get worried. Team Rocket, which I just recently defeated, took over the radio tower in Goldenrod city? I mean, as long as it's away from Joey, I'd be okay, but Goldenrod? I wanted to take down Team Rocket myself this time. Without Lance's help.

Lance was a big help, I admit. A big, BIG, help. However, since he left, then I suppose I could take care of this myself.

I decided to hop on Brian, and flew to New Bark Town. I wanted to make sure Mom was alright.

**X-X-X-X**

I was relieved once I saw how Mom was okay, and everyone else in New Bark Town. I was glad. So, after a few hours of visiting, I finally left for my journey. I decided to check up on Cherrygrove, then...

I gasped, "I can get Joey's number back!"

I soon ran to his route, and after a couple minutes, I found him. I couldn't help but run up to him. Of course, I had to stop myself from doing the most stupidest thing.

I couldn't help but be SO excited though, "Joey! Hey!"

"AJ?" Joey asked, looking a bit excited also, "Is that you!?"

I couldn't help but smile brightly. I couldn't help it. I couldn't possibly lose Joey. He's my first friend. I nodded, and I did what I wanted to do from the start. I just hugged him. I pulled away, and looked down nervously, "Sorry I ignored your calls, Joey. I accidently deleted your number. I don't answer unknown calls, and I couldn't remember your number..."

"Really?" Joey asked, and blinked at me.

I nodded, "Really. Could you ever forgive me?"

Silence.

Joey grinned at me, and nodded, "Of course I could! You're a friend! Everybody makes accidents!"

I gasped, so happy to hear that, "Really!?"

"Of course!" Joey cried, and smiled, "Here, I'll give you my number again!"

I gasped again, as I finally got his number back.

I got his number back!

I suddenly hugged him as he gave me his number, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Heh..." Joey nervously chuckled, "No problem."

I pulled away and smiled so brightly, "So... How's your raticate?"

"It's still doin' pretty awesome!" Joey replied, grinning towards his raticate, "It's still in top percentage!"

I nodded, "Cool! Lazorgator is pretty strong too! Slowly, but surely, my other pokemon is catching up too!"

"Really!?" Joey cried, almost shocked, "That's cool!"

I nodded again, "I know, right!? You should've seen Brian, my pidgot last time! It totally wrecked Pryce, the ice-type gym leader!"

"A flying type against ice?" Joey said, looking very shocked now, "Wow, at this rate, you'll become champion in no time!"

I nodded until I paused at what he said.

I-Is he serious?

I looked at him, which made him very uncomfortable, and then I looked down nervously. With my mental condition, I really thought that I'd fail at this adventure. I looked down to Lazorgator, who grinned at me with it's shark teeth. Does this mean that... There's a chance I'd succeed? Then again, now that I think about it, It's been five days, and already, I have my seventh gym badge. Progress was going faster then usual, and that, alone, seems very good. Especially with the mental condition I have.

So, will I succeed?

"AJ?" Joey looked concerned with my hesitant answer, "You okay?"

I looked back at him, and gave off a small smile, "Ahh, yeah. I'm okay."

"You sure?" Joey replied, also giving me a concerned smile, "You seemed hesitant there."

I shrugged, "Meh. Anyways, it was great talking to ya, Joey. Thank you for giving me your number back."

"Anytime!" Joey grinned, and waved, "Talk to ya real soon, AJ!"

I waved back, and left...

After a couple minutes, that is.

**X-X-X-X**

It's been a while since I got Joey's number. A couple days after in fact. After I saved Goldenrod from Team Rocket, I decided to head to the pokemon center there, and heal. Normally, I'd be worried, but I felt content, just having Joey's number. As long as I don't delete it again, then I'll be fine.

It was then, my pokegear started ringing.

I expected it to be Todd, or Irwin, but instead, it was Joey.

Excited, I answered very quickly, "Hey, Joey!"

"_Hey, Aj!_" Joey cried. He sounded excited also, "_Sorry I haven't called in a while. Since you didn't answer the passed couple days, I totally forgot you had my number back!_"

We both burst into laughter.

I smiled, "I'm just happy you called, Joey!"

"_You wanna hear the usual?_" Joey asked, and then laughed again, "_Who am I kidding? Of course you do! Raticate is one of the best out there! It's awesome! You wanna know what it did today? Today, it..._"

I nodded as he told his usual everyday life. Something his raticate did. Nothing too fancy. However, it's great to hear his voice again. I'm gonna try and NOT delete his number this time. With my mental condition, I might completely by accident again. Joey would never forgive me. So, I had to keep it, no matter what the cost.

After the call, I healed up, and headed straight to Mahogany town. Where I'll continue my adventure.

I hope to keep in touch with Joey.

With this, I hope I'll complete the adventure this time.

Along with Joey's help and company.

**X-X-X-X**  
**End...**

* * *

**Well, I don't know if I'm gonna add a third sequel, or not. However, I'm pretty satisfied with this, along with it's prequel "Phone Call". If you'd like a Sequel after this, please tell me. I may look over the stream again, to see of there's any more ideas If there's an idea worth sharing with this pairing, please tell me, lol. Other then that, I think this is good for now. x3**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd _LOVE_ to hear what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
